


Hellbent

by chibikameai



Series: Hell'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell Hell!Fic torcher knife!play implied rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby taunts Dean while he's in Hell which leads him to give the answer that Alistair has been longing to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellbent

**Author's Note:**

> I had the worst time writing this fic. I don't like writing Dean in Hell. I feel very dirty, and wrong on so many levels right now it isn't funny but it had to be written because I wanted to change things up in my writing. Hopefully, Dean will forgive me for this one. Which of course means, I'll make this into a series. Not a long one. The first out maybe three or four.

There was a special spot reserved in Hell for Dean Winchester, and Ruby just had to swing by and say hello before she went top side to play with baby brother Winchester. When she saw Dean all strung up on The Rack, flesh hanging off, with his bones showing, and blood raining down on him in thick gushes, she couldn't help but smile.

"Red looks damn good on you Dean." she complimented, making her way over to him, and began to circle him like the vulture she was. Ruby took a nice big whiff. He smelt damn good. "Aw, nothing like the fresh smell of a torched soul so early in the morning. Way better that coffee."

Dean can't talk, Alistair had some knife play done to his lips, and cut out his tongue for good measure. (Alistair always did think Dean talked too damn much). He could barely move too, the dark power holding him to The Rack was strong, and when he tried to wiggle from it, something pierced through his skin, cutting down to the bone. All he could do was listen to this bitch yap.

Ruby laughed. "You're on our turf now Buck-o." she spat at him and she let one of her hands reach up to trace along that nice six pack he had going.

Dean leaned back, closing his eyes. It was bad enough he had about a dozen, maybe more filthy bitches on his ass today, the last one he wanted, was her.

"Don't flatter yourself Dean," Ruby assured him. "I know some demons swing that way, but I don't."   
That surprises him, gets him to look at her. She looks offended. "Hey, I'm not all bad. Give me some credit. I did help you boys, you know."

All Dean can do is glare at her. Help them, his ass! It was part of some scam, something that was made for her agenda, and Dean knew it. Sam was oblivious. Then again, when wasn't he? Sammy always saw the good in things, even Demons. He couldn't help it. It was in his nature.

"I just had to come by and see the might Dean Winchester..." she chuckled. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" Ruby lets her hands trace around his wounds, sometimes clutching her claws deep within his flash, making him wince. "And tell you all the wonder plans I have for Sammy..." Ruby begins to lists them off as she leans in her body so her mouth is up to his ear. "I'm going make him go dark side   
Dean-o, get him to use his physic whatever, and that's only going to be the start of it. The more power he uses, the more he'll crave... The blood that runs in his veins, that's what he'll want. He'll become a vampire, something you hunt." Ruby laughs and it causes Dean to shiver. "Oh, but wait there's more... That's only the tip of the ice berg, he's going to be the one to release Daddy."

This makes Dean's eyes bulge out, and when he does, one hazel falls out. Daddy, as in Lucifier. The Big Guy. "Oops, is this yours?" Ruby asks and goes down to pick it up and tries to put it back in, but she's not gentle about it. She twists, and turns until his pretty eye looks like a puzzle piece that doesn't fit.

It doesn't matter to Dean. He can't feel anything now. He's gone completely numb with what Ruby has told him. If Sam does that then that would mean the end of the world and all their efforts would have been for nothing. A fail that goes beyond epic proportion.

"And you know what the best part is?" Ruby asks him, still in that mocking tone, and Dean wants her to just shut the Hell up. "You can't do anything about it." she sings out to him. "You'll be down here, and Sammy will be up there all alone, miserable, missing you, and I'll be there to take care of him." Ruby doesn't leave it there. "Fuck his brains his out."

Ruby jerks back from his ear and pats him on the head. "Well, I love to stay and chat but you know, so much to do, so little time!" Ruby bids him a: "Toodles!" and makes her way Top Side. To Sammy.

Dean is lift alone again, and he cries because thats all he can do and he hates himself for that. He's stronger than this, but not here in the firey Pits of Hell where there are things so much more stronger than he is. He is not alone long, Alistair comes back after cutting open another soul. Dean can tell by the fresh bloods on his hands.

"I've heard you had company," Alistair says to him. "Oh I know, I don't like that bitch either, but you know, what can you do uh? She is a fellow coworker. We could always fire her." And he laughs at his own joke like he's some freaking riot. "But we should discuss more important things," Alistair goes on and waves a hand on him. "It's the end of the day, I gave you time to think, and the million dollar question still remains, come on Dean, we don't have all day."

The damage that has been done to him, is healing itself again. Dean can feel it putting himself back together. It is not a quick process but a painful and slow one that is possibly worse than the hurt that Alistair put on him. He can feel the bones cracking their way back into place from his toes all the way up to his skull. The flesh is crawling back on his skin, and it tingles. The only way he can describe it is like a bunch of red ants attacking your ass at a picnic. Yeah, fun times.

Alistair of course, enjoys the show. He knows that it will take Dean awhile to answer. He counts on it every time.

When he finally has his tong and lips back into place, he calls out again.

"SAM!"

Alistair flinches as Dean's voice rings through him. That boy could break a glass. "Really Dean, how many times must I go over this? Inside voice. Shh." Alister puts a finger over his own lips, or the ones he's currently riding anyway.

"Fuck you!" Dean has been holding that up for Ruby but since she wasn't here, Alistair was the next best thing.

Alistair just laughs and makes himself over to Dean to where his body is on top of his. "Haven't we done that all ready, except don't forget details. I. Fucked. You." He shifts his body in just the right way to where Dean can feel him and Dean's body can't help but react. He moans out.

Dean would never forget those dirty details, no matter how long he lived. Alistair would just remind him by doing it over and over again.

"Tick tock," Alistair reminds him at the important question at hand here. He's still waiting, and to pass the time he begins to nipple on his ear lope, licking up the sweetness that is Dean Winchester's skin.

Dean doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to break. Dad didn't. However, his dad didn't have a baby brother who was going to get bitch slapped by a demon if he didn't find some way to get out of this joint. It was possible, Demons got Get Out of Hell Free Cards on the accusation. He could too, couldn't he? If he was really good, then maybe Alistair would... He had to get off The Rack.

"YES!" Dean cried.

That made Alistair stop. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Come again?"

"MOTHER FUCKER... YES!"

Alistair smirks, and steps back with open outstretched arms. "That's all I wanted to hear. Now, was that so hard?" He snaps and Dean falls to his knees. No one picks him off. He has to get up himself.

When Dean does, Alistair is smiling like a proud papa and he leads him over towards all his nice pointy sharp objects. Dean is all too familiar with them. They are different from the ones of Home. These weapons were made for Hell, in all forms of shapes and sizes. Dean didn't even know what they were called but that didn't matter. Not really. Alistair has used them on him many of times. It was the how to that counted.

Dean would pick the sharpest, oddest looking one of the bunch.

"Ah, good choice. Good choice." Alistair sang out. He looks at Dean and sees much potential here. It will go beyond him, more than he would ever know.

The weapon felt heavy in Dean's hand. He walked up to the woman that was hung up next to him, his neighbor for all these years. The only kind of comfort they could console each other with was concerned glances. He didn't even know her name, that was probably for the better. All he could tell was that she was much younger than Sammy, if he had to guess: a teenager. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. He leaned in, and and whispered: "I'm sorry," in her ear, and with forgiving eyes she looked up at him and gave him a small understanding smile. The girl braced herself for the sharp object that would soon be slicing and dicing her.

Dean would ignore he cries, as he would with so many others. They didn't matter to him as they should. All that mattered was getting bonus points from Alistair so he too could get his Get Out of Hell Free Card, so he could get back to Sammy.

Ganking that bitch Ruby would be the first thing on his To Do List.


End file.
